In a conventional motorcycle provided with a fuel pump, the fuel pump may be positioned inside the fuel tank as it occupies an additional space. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-027937 discloses a fuel tank with an opening provided on its bottom through which a fuel pump is inserted to be accommodated therein. The fuel pump is placed on a lid and the lid together with the fuel pump are assembled on the fuel tank around its opening and secured while sealing therebetween.
A fuel tank as described in the above example has a wide bottom. Accordingly, if a fuel pump is mounted on such a bottom, no problems generally would occur. However, there are some cases as conventionally known that a fuel tank is mounted across a tank rail disposed above a body frame. In this case, a tank section is formed to be divided into a left and a right part in a vehicle width direction across the tank rail. In such a case, each bottom of the individual fuel tank sections tends to be narrow, which makes it difficult to secure a sufficient width dimension for mounting the fuel pump. In the case that the width dimension is simply extended for mounting the fuel pump, the dimension of the whole fuel tank becomes too large in the vehicle width direction, which is not practicable.